


you see me in my room

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Chan | Dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mingyu wanted some alone time since nobody was in the dorms, but what he got was even better than he expected.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	you see me in my room

The dorm was empty. Everyone except Mingyu had a schedule to fulfil, but he had a day off for what felt like once in a lifetime. He could do whatever he wanted to do.

So he snuck into Chan's room, fell onto his bed and took in his sweet scent. He crawled around a bit, making it comfortable for himself. His face was on Chan's pillow, breathing in as much of Chan's odour as he could, making him feel a little dizzy. He rolled onto his side. His right hand going under the waistband of his sweatpants, touching his hardening dick. He didn't do this often. He couldn't jerk off that much because of their tight schedule, and he definitely could not waste this chance.

He quickly removed his pants and briefs. 

His hand stroke the tip of his dick carefully, spreading the precum with his thumb all over it. He slowly pumped up and down, moaning into Chan's pillow. His other hand in his mouth, lubricating his fingers with his saliva. When he thought his fingers were wet enough, he brought his hand down to his ass, sliding in between his asscheeks. He spread them, making his tight hole reachable for himself. He pushed one finger inside, moaning at the unfamiliar feeling in his ass.

He was slowly going in and out of his ass, getting used to the fullness, still jerking himself off at a steady pace. As he caught himself moaning, he pushed his second finger inside, making him bite his lip at the burning feeling. He narrowed his eyes as he moved his fingers inside of him, curving them every now and then. Still pushing in slow, he sped up his pace at his dick, pumping up and down repeatedly. He heaved a loud groan at all the sensations he felt at once. He was heating up at the pleasure he was giving himself. Consistent moaning escaped his throat, telling himself he can add a third finger. It went in pretty easily but still left a little stung, which made him whimper and moan Chan's name.

Chan just arrived at the dorms, having a little break till his next schedule, but long enough to go home instead of staying at the company. He wanted to go shower but got distracted from some noises and someone calling his name out, coming out of his room. He quietly walked up to his door, going in to see Mingyu jacking himself off on his bed, his hand almost completely up his ass.

“Mi-Mingyu-hyung?“.

Mingyu’s eyes snapped open and he froze as he heard Chan's voice. A muttered ´fuck´ under his breath escaped his mouth as he realized what situation he got himself into. He pulled his fingers out pretty quick and tried to hide his hard-on under his shirt. 

“Oh Chan.... it's- it's not what it looks like... I just... Uhm, I just...“ he stammered around, not knowing what to say.

Chan looked at him, a big smirk on his face. “Mingyu, don't play dumb, I know what you were doing. And it was exactly what it looked like.“ 

Chan went up to him, bringing a hand to his face. His other hand resting on his thigh, slowly going up. Mingyu’s face went bright red and he looked down. 

“I... I really don't know what got into me...“ 

Chan moved Mingyu’s face up so that he was looking into his eyes. 

“Baby, there's nothing wrong in pleasing yourself. But I’ll gladly help you out.“ 

Mingyu’s eyes lit up at his words, lust sparkling brightly inside of them. Chan leaned in, kissing him alluring.

Mingyu was moving up the bed, taking Chan with him, not breaking the contact to his lips. He laid down, pulling Chan over him and between his legs. Chan's hands were roaming all over Mingyu’s body, taking in every detail he could. Meanwhile, their tongues were inside each other's mouth, dancing, intertwining, fighting; sloppy and wet yet fiery and passionate. Chan eventually pulled away, gasping for air, while looking at the already wrecked Mingyu underneath him, breathing heavily.

Chan yanked off Mingyu’s shirt, throwing it on the floor. Chan always admired Mingyu’s body, and now being able to touch, caress and fondle it; he had to stop for a moment to look at him.   
“  
Chan...?“ Mingyu sounded mazed, bringing Chan back to reality. 

“I'm sorry babe, your body is just so beautiful“ Mingyu blushed heavily at his words, looking down Chan's body. He sat up, slowly unzipped Chan's jeans and pulled them down to an already hard dick. 

Chan removed his shirt in the meantime “Like what you see?“ 

Chan winked at him as Mingyu looked up at him, his face becoming even redder and stumbled out a small “yes“.

Chan pushed him back onto the mattress, his bed making squeaking noises. Himself following Mingyu, hovering over his exposed body, grinding down onto his dick. Chan's boxer caused friction between their dicks, not painful but already stinging. Mingyu whimpered at the feeling, causing Chan to attack his neck, sucking and biting onto it, making Mingyumoan loudly. 

“Chan- chan, can you please get rid of your briefs... I.. I want to feel you“ Mingyu whined, trying to push Chan off. Chan had it off in no time, rubbing his cock onto Mingyu’s while going down his neck, leaving a wet trace behind.

Mingyu was already panting, Chan was driving him crazy and he just let it come over him; closing his eyes, focusing on the sensations Chan caused. Chan went down to his chest, sucking onto it, leaving a purple-ish love bite. He went over to his nips, circling one with his tongue, drawing a hot moan out of Mingyu. One of his hands was stroking Mingyu inner thigh, gripping into it every now and then, making him gasp.

“Chan... please... fuck me..“ he moaned out. 

Chan looked up, leaned in, kissing him aggressively, licking into his mouth to grant him entry, turning it into a wet and steamy kiss. He lined himself up at Mingyu’s wet and awaiting hole, moaning into his mouth as he pushed his cock inside. Mingyu tensed up, making it hard for Chan to move.

“Babe, you have to relax, “ Chan said in between their kisses. 

“I- I know... I just... I never had something this big inside of me..“ Mingyu whimpered, his expression turning into one of discomfort. 

Chan felt a little flattered and proud at Mingyu’s words but also wanted Mingyu to feel good.

Chan stabilized himself on his arms which he positioned over Mingyu’s shoulders. Mingyu took a hold of them, digging his nails into them. Chan went back to kissing his face and neck, trying his best to ease the tension inside of Mingyu. As Mingyu’s whimpers turned into moans, he started to rock into him at a slow pace, giving him time to adjust to his full length. As his dick was buried inside of Mingyu, up to the base, Mingyu heaved a loud groan putting his legs around Chan’s hips. Chan brought their lips together, their tongues playing inside of their mouths as Chan continued to fuck him, slowly speeding up.

Their moans filled the entire room. Chan was now pounding into him, groaning at his tight hole. Whereas Mingyu was moaning loudly at Chan’s dick, filling him up just right. Chan went in deeper, slamming himself into Mingyu’s sweet spot, making him heave his back up the bed, gasping. He kept thrusting into him, both of them moaning in unison. While Chan was still pounding into him, Mingyu loosened the grip on Chan’s arms to intertwine them behind his neck, his hands wandering through Chan’s hair.

“Chan, I’m close“ he moaned right into Chan's ear, tightening around Chan’s dick at his own words. Chan groaned, quickening up his pace, fucking into Mingyu over and over again. Mingyu came with a high-pitched moan, shooting his cum up to his chest, becoming even tighter around Chan’s cock. His steady pace faltered. He hid his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck, releasing inside of him with his last thrust, heaving a loud groan onto Mingyu’s neck. He kept his dick buried inside of Mingyu, waiting for him to move his arms, both breathing heavily. Chan brought his face up to look him in the eyes, he leaned in for a passionate kiss, trying to alleviate Mingyu’s tension.

Mingyu loosened the grip in Chan’s hair and put his legs back down, allowing Chan to move. Chan pulled out carefully, his cum flowing out of Mingyu. He reached over his bedside drawer, taking some tissues to wipe Mingyu’s cum off his stomach and chest, and his own cum out of Mingyu’s ass. He climbed back onto his bed, cuddling up to Mingyu, kissing his face gently. He brought his blanket up and covered both of them. Mingyu rolled onto his side, his face buried in Chan’s chest, hugging him tightly. Chan stroked Mingyu’s hair, planting kisses on his head, humming a sweet melody. Mingyu fell asleep very soon, his even breathing against Chan’s chest making him tired as well.


End file.
